You're History
'You're History '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Sniffles unleashes historical figures that take over the current world. Roles Starring *Sir Gron *Takeda Nokashi *Grunts the Gruesome Featuring *Sniffles Appearances *Cro-Marmot (past and present) *T-Rexxy *Björn *Pharaoh Wrappy (past and present) *Al Capone *20's Robo Star *King Leonidas and Spartan army *Hitler and Nazi army *Napoleon Bonaparte and French army *William The Conquer *Blackbeard *Russell *Ludwig Van Beethoven *Tiger General and soldiers *Flippy *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom *Abe Lincoln *Lifty & Shifty *Pranky *Josh Plot Sniffles builds a time machine and decides to test it himself. He gets inside the machine and turns it on, only for it to malfunction and send him through a wild bumpy ride to different time periods, leaving a giant portal in each. Moments later, it lands back in the present. Sniffles jumps out of his machine and, ashamed of its uselessness, kicks it. This causes a portal to appear above and numerous historical figures jump out. Sniffles hides in his time machine. Sir Gron, Takeda Nokashi, and Grunts the Gruesome are seen at a table in the park. Suddenly, William the Conquerer shows up and ravages the picnic. Grunts flips out and lets out his battle cry. Takeda and Gron run away as fast as possible. However, T-Rexxy stomps on Gron and breaks him apart. Takeda puts Gron back together, only for them to get surrounded by Spartan, French, and Nazi armies. Meanwhile, Grunts and William the Conquerer have a viking battle. Grunts spots Bjorn nearby and pushes him, causing him to slide over William and flatten him. An unfrozen Cro-Marmot pushes his frozen self into Bjorn and causes both their icy bodies to shatter. The gangsters Al Capone and 20's Robo Star meet and shoot each other. Out in the open sea, Russell has a swordfight with the notorious pirate Blackbeard, who slices him in half but is killed by Russell's hook. Pranky vandalises the Lincoln memorial statue with a clown wig and mustache, until the real Abe Lincoln shows up and causes him to faint. Josh arrives and asks him for an autograph. As the battle rages on, Lifty and shifty steal Egyptian artifacts from a museum, when Pharaoh Wrappy and his living self from the past put a curse on them, making a piano fall on their heads. Ludwig Van Beethoven then plays the piano. Gron and Takeda fight their way through the soldiers surrounding them. Hitler, King Leonidas, and Napoleon Bonaparte prepare to kill them, but Grunts returns in the nick of time and kills them all. They discover the ruckus going on at Sniffles' house and march over. Sniffles fixes his machine and the surviving historical figures get pulled back into the disappearing portal. However, this also pulls Gron, Takeda and Grunts into the portal. Sniffles groans over the fact he has to go back in time to rescue them. He steps into his time machine, but inadvertently gets sent back to the Vietnam War. He interferes with the Tiger General's plotting and has his soldiers surround him. The building suddenly explodes thanks to a distant nuclear bomb, courtesy of Flippy, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom. Moral "''Lost time is never found again." Deaths #William the Conquerer is flattened by Bjorn. #Bjorn and Cro-Marmot crash into each other. #Russell is sliced by Blackbeard's sword. #Blackbeard is sliced by Russell's hook. #Pharaoh Wrappy drops a paino on Lifty and Shifty. #Nazi, Spartan, and French soldiers are killed by Gron and Takeda. #Hitler, King Leonidas and Napoleon are killed by Grunts. #Sniffles is either killed by the Tiger Soldiers or the nuclear bomb. #The Tiger General and Tiger Soldiers are killed by the nuclear bomb. Trivia *The moral is a quote by Benjamin Franklin. *Flippy, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom, the Tiger General and his soliders appear in HTF style rather than their Ka-Pow forms. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes Category:Time travel episodes